Amy
Amy Diamond was a Dorothy through to the live finals, but left Week 1. She was a former model, but gave up her job to go on to Over The Rainbow. Background Amy's journey down the yellow brick road started when she was six years old, when she sang "Over the Rainbow" to her music teacher, and discovered her ability to sing. She had lessons at college to further develop her voice, and took acting and dancing classes to become more of an all-rounder. She has danced on cruise ships, enjoyed a successful modelling career (including work for The Sun and Nuts). She also sang for a production company that has toured the world - she has visited China, America and Canada, but she's always doing lots of auditions trying to make her big break. She also had a small part in the BBC One series Hustle. Amy is very close to her family, and loves visiting them and their new one year old puppy called Teddy Pom Poms. Songs "Big Girls Don't Cry" - Fergie (Week 1) 300px|Amy singing Big Girls Don't Cry Judges' Comments Sheila: "Well, Amy is a fantastic performer and very talented. But what worries me is well, Dorothy is a girl who looks at things straught in the eye. And she never uses gile, she never uses girliness. If she DID, the relationship with the wizard and the three men on the road might become rather suspect and rather dodgy. (crowd laughs) It's got to be a girl who is ABSOLOUTLEY straight, doesn't flutter her eyelashes and I think you find that difficult to strip that away. On the other side, I would like to see you do something where you don't fall back on ANY of those things." John: "Amy, I'll let you in to a little secret, I really like you. And I've really championed you through this show but you're gonna have to start being less MTV, more West End, okay? (Amy nods) We need less Diamond, more Dorothy." Charlotte: "Uh, Amy that was really good, better than I thought it would be. You've got a really really lovely voice, I'd like you to straighten it out a bit, less R&B, you don't always have to riff. Don't always fall back on that." "Over the Rainbow" - Goodbye song (Week 1) 300px|Goodbye Amy Other Amy videos 300px|Amy with [[Emilie Fleming|Emilie, Danielle and Claire Hillier.]] 300px 300px 300px Appearance See also:List of Amy's outfits Dorothy Amy wears a dress similar to all the other Dorothy's - a white corset, with lilac embroiderary and a lilac-checked midriff top. She also has lavender mesh above her corset and for her off-shoulder sleeves. She wears a knew-length lilac skirt with petticoats and wears her silver Dorothy slippers. Week 1 Performance Amy's week 1 look is classy and elegant. She wears her hair in curls, and has soft pink makeup on. Her dress is a lavender tube mini-dress. She wears sandal heels and has a black bangle on her arm.